User talk:202.143.135.244
Hi, welcome to Crysis Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Alien Scout page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 00:51, 2009 August 3 Hey, thanks for your edits! I don't really know much about the names of the guns and things for the vehicles, so that is really useful. I was wondering, which game(s) do you have? I have only Crysis and I know for a fact that grenades do hurt APCs and that Singularity Tanks have only ten shots. It might be that in Warhead, those features are changed. Thanks in advance, N Segick 02:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Answer 1. I have both games but I do not have Crysis Wars. 2. In the game file (.pak) open with WinRAR or any other progames similar. In APC file, the frag damage multipiler is zero, and the APC autocannon has the same kind of damage. I tested this in Warhead, the enemy APCs never exploded, and no matter how many grenades you throw, tanks will be destroyed quicker than APCs. 3. Singularity cannons on tanks never run out of ammo, because of the in-game file of this weapon has unlimited ammo. 5 August 2009, Time : Unsure about UTC Thanks for the question, I would like to give as much intelligence as possible. :Thanks for the answers. This confirms what I thought, Warhead and Crysis have some features changed. In this case, we'll either have to separate the grenade section into "Grenades (Crysis)" and "Grenades (Warhead)" or add a note about the difference. Which do you think should be done? :PS, you can place your user name (or in this case IP address) and the time in automatically by typing four tildes: ~~~~. When the page is saved, the four tildes will turn into something like this: N Segick 16:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Answer 2 1. I suggest to note about differences because in the Warhead, the differences are not too much, mainly the player can cause more damage and carry more ammunition, while AI tends to cause lesser damage and they are weaker than before. Vehicles are not changed much, like US tanks now take more damage when their engines are hit. Thanks for some tips, they will be a very great help. -- 05:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok, sounds good. Also, Im letting you know that I'm going to be gone for about a week due to lack of internet. -N Segick 01:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Maybe you should create a user account so you'll be able to do more. If you don't have any email, sign up for an email and then get a user account. - Lisle202 00:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, but not now. Maybe the next week I will sign up. -- 00:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC)